


Lucky to have them

by BucketLover



Series: The Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Usopp gets sick and the Straw Hats realize how important the sniper is in their every day lives.





	Lucky to have them

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction involving our favourite sharpshooter. Enjoy!

Everything started as a normal evening on the Thousand Sunny. During dinner rubbery arms tried to find their way to other people's  food but, as always, they were met with slaps and forks. Even though it was lively, it wasn't as lively as usual and the Straw Hats didn't really know why. 

When desert was almost served, Usopp stood up from the table attracting everyone's attention. With slow steps he made his way to the door ignoring the questioning looks of his crewmates. He was too tired to explain his actions. His head was burning up and coughs were torturing his lungs. He just needed some rest, he thought.

As he was about to exit the room his legs suddenly felt heavy and he collapsed to the floor. Chopper was there as fast as he could, behind him a very worried Captain. One hoof on the his forehead and Chopper understood everything. Chopper turned into his Human Point quickly and brought Usopp to the Sick Bay. 

The other Straw Hats stayed behind waiting for the diagnostic. After 20 torturing minutes the young reindeer finally came out of the small room. 

"How is he? Is he going to die?" Asked Luffy while shouting loudly. 

"He is really sick. He has been hiding his symptoms for a few days and it's pretty bad, but he'll manage. He is unconscious, now but he should wake up by morning." Everyone looked relieved at the fact that their little doctor knew how to cure Usopp but they were still worried. 

"Chopper, what's wrong?" Zoro noticed the tears in the reindeer's eyes.

"I... What kind of doctor am I, if I wasn't able to notice what was happening to him? Even after those 2 years I wasn't able to do that much?" 

"It's not your fault. Everyone knows what a good liar Usopp is. It's his fault for not telling you, even though he must've had his reasons. Don't blame yourself, ok?" Nami tried her best to comfort the doctor, even though she was on the verge of tears, herself.  She noticed something was wrong with their long-nosed crewmember, but she figured he would speak up if something bothered him so she left him alone. She regretted it, now. 

By the time they all finished talking it was late so they decided they should try to get some sleep. Since it was Chopper's turn to be on watch and he had to look after Usopp, too, Franky suggested to take it over for him and so everyone went to bed. They hardly fell asleep, though. One of their own was down. And this time, they could do nothing about it other than have faith in their doctor. 

The next morning was just as quiet. Chopper who didn't sleep all night, announced everyone that Usopp was awake, but he couldn't, under any circumstances leave the bed. Sanji was instructed to prepare special food for him and after breakfast the things continued as normal.

Every crew member visited Usopp, and some even scolded him for his recklessness but other than that nothing was different. Or so would appear from the outside. Everyone acknowledged the absence of their trusty sniper. 

When Robin went to water her flowers, just like she does every day she was surprised to realize that no one will be awaiting her in her little garden. Ever since they met again, Robin had to share her garden with Usopp, who used it to grow his special Pop Greens. Not that she minded. It was nice to share something with him. 

Every morning after breakfast, Robin would meet Usopp in the garden. They would share a few greetings but other than that they stood in silence. They took care of their own plants knowing that someone was behind them, doing the same. It was nice, and even if only one day passed since they last did this little ritual of theirs, Robin missed it. Once, the archaeologist was done with her flowers she looked over to Usopp's Pop Greens and without hesitating started caring for them the same way she has seen Usopp doing over and over.

Sanji was in the kitchen after lunch and he thought about how long it took him to finish washing the dishes. Usually it didn't take him this long and he didn't know why. After a while he finally remembered that the person to usually help him was sick, in a bed right now. He never realized how much help Usopp was. After he finally finished and he started on the sick's lunch he decided to make exactly what Usopp liked best while also making sure he was following Chopper's orders. 

Nami was relaxing on deck while drinking a glass of juice made by Sanji. It was quiet. Nami tried to rest but she couldn't. She didn't understand why. The weather was great and the ship was so quiet. That was it! It was too quiet. Without the constant screaming and lies and songs it just wasn't the same. The navigator never thought that there would be a day when she would miss the noise Usopp and the others would make. Nami thought that after all that time living like that she couldn't start resting in peace now. She got up and went to visit the man in the Sick Bay. The orange-haired woman thought she could keep him company and let Chopper rest for a while. 

Chopper accepted Nami's offering easily and after instructing her he decided to go sleep a little, since, he stood up all night to make medicine for Usopp. When the reindeer arrived in the men's quarters he hopped into bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He was worried. And the young doctor felt really bad because he couldn't help Usopp earlier. How couldn't he notice that his own crewmate was sick? His own friend. But he couldn't help him like this either, Chopper realized. So he tried his best to take Nami's advice and get some rest. He will definitely help Usopp get better. He was the doctor of the Straw Hats after all. 

It was almost evening. Brook decided to look after the sick man. Their doctor was still asleep and Nami looked tired as well so the skeleton suggested to look after their long-nosed friend. He was currently sleeping but Brook was supposed to wake him up soon to let him eat and give him his medicine, just like the reindeer ordered. All of a sudden, Sanji came through the door with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea in his hands. Brook greeted him quietly and took the food from the chef. 

"I'm leaving him to you, Brook!" whispered the blonde as he left the Sick Bay. The musician put the soup and tea on the table and turned toward the sleeping man. He approached him and put a skeletal hand on his shoulder. "Wake up, Usopp-san!" The sharpshooter groaned as he sat up. "What?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "It's time to eat."

Brook gave him the soup that Sanji made and after he made sure Usopp won't spill it all over himself the musician sat down on the chair near the bed. They sat in silence as Usopp ate. After he was finished Brook forced Usopp to take the bad-tasting medicine with the herb tea and the sniper was back in bed. "Brook, play me something." 

"As you wish, Usopp-san." Brook picked up his violin and started playing a lullaby that brought the sick man back to sleep. It was his duty to make his crew feel better by playing a song. He was glad he was able to help Usopp, and he wanted to continue helping as much as he could. So he kept watching over him until the doctor came back.

At the same time, Franky was making his way below deck to his Weapon Development Room expecting to hear an enthusiastic greeting from his crafting mate and old enemy. What he found was only darkness and silence. As he turned on the lights he noticed the mess left from their last failing invention. Bits and parts from the machine were everywhere and Franky wasn't feeling super because he had to clean it up. After making sure he picked every screw and gear from his part of the room he looked over Usopp's workshop. It was a still a mess.

The cyborg walked over to the sniper's part of the room and started cleaning up everything there, too. He wasn't a doctor or a cook. He couldn't help heal Usopp, but he had to help his SUPEER brother in any way he could. 

Later at night, Zoro was on his way to the crow's nest. He was the one on watch duty tonight, and like every time he is on watch he was going to work out all night. What he didn't expect to find, just like Franky was the empty and dark room. Usually, after Usopp finished whatever he did in his workshop he would come to the crow's nest to work out. Those muscles had to be taken care of, after all. Ever since their 2 year separation, Usopp and Zoro would share the swordsman's equipment. Even though Usopp didn't use the giant weights that only the first mate could lift he would show up every evening and work out with Zoro.

The swordsman was silent as he went to pick up his weights and work out but deep down, just like his crewmates he missed the long-nosed man's presence even though he would never admit that. It was going to be over soon, though. He trusted Chopper. Zoro also knew that Usopp wouldn't be taken down by something like an illness. He was a Straw Hat, after all. 'No time to waste' thought the swordsman. He had to make sure the ship was safe so that nothing will bother their sharpshooter.

Out of every person in the crew, of course, the Captain was the most worried for his sniper's well-being. He didn't get most of the medicine and special diet stuff, but he knew that his friend wasn't feeling well. And the fact that he could do nothing about it other than wait was killing him slowly. Luffy wanted to protect his crewmates no matter what. He was supposed to be strong enough now, but he also knew that there are some battles he cannot win alone. That's why he has his friends. 

He trusts that Usopp is strong enough to overcome this; he trusts that Chopper is a great doctor and will definitely help Usopp recover; he trusts that Sanji will make Usopp great food; he trusts that his crewmates will watch over Usopp in one way or another. But him? What could he do? He decided he should have faith. As the Captain and as Usopp's friend he should have faith in his crewmates. And that's exactly what he did. Ready to help anyone that needed him and even going through Chopper's boring instruction so he could look after Usopp himself, Luffy also made sure to not get in everyone's way, which was rare. He didn't even burst into the kitchen to demand meat and he didn't even ask Chopper to play with him. 

And 4 days later Usopp was feeling better and was allowed, for the first time to get out of bed and have dinner with everyone. As he exited the Sick's Bay his crewmates came to greet him with a big hug and Usopp realized, not for the first time how lucky he was to find people that cared for him so much. 

A week later, everything was back to normal. Usopp came back to everyone's lives and they would make sure, from now on that he will never have to leave again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
